


in your arms

by sunlitaste



Series: Klance Prompts and one shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitaste/pseuds/sunlitaste
Summary: For Klance Positivity Week 2019au of choice/trope of choiceKeith and Lance share a bed because there isn’t enough for everyone. Maybe Keith enjoys that fact more than he should.





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing fan fiction, sorry if this isn’t the best. I‘m a little rusty.
> 
> rated teen and up for language  
>  
> 
> trope of choice:  
> sharing a bed

This planet was fucking hot and Keith was absolutely done with it. He was sweating profusely beneath his Paladin armor and his black hair was starting to stick to his sweaty face. He was starting to chafe too, and that’s when he realized he never wanted to come back here, _ever_.

 

Keith looked to his right to see how the other Paladins were holding up. Hunk was carrying Pidge who honestly looked like she had passed out, but he could tell she was awake by the movement of her mouth and Hunks nodding. They were probably chatting about everything and nothing. Those two brain wizzes.

 

Keith diverted his gaze to the front where Shiro and Allura were guiding them towards whatever capital this damn planet had. They didn’t look to particularly tired, Shiro seemed to be slowing down with exhaustion but Allura was keeping up a fast pace.

 

To his left was Lance, who honestly didn’t look to be in bad shape, which frustrated Keith even more. Lance seemed to actually be enjoying the heat. He was walking with a smile, taking in the exotic plants and birds that flew around their heads. Keith groaned inwardly, of course Lance would be enjoying something that Keith hated. That was just how their dynamic worked.

 

Finally, a long 10 minutes that felt like 3 hours later, the Paladins make it to the capital. They weren’t able to land the lions close because of the dense vegetation surrounding the city, causing them to have to walk almost 6 miles to the bustling streets.

 

The native aliens of the planet greeted them with sharp toothed smiles. They were all varying shades of blues and greens. The Tropicalanis were humanoid mostly, besides their long spindly limbs and 3 eyes. They weren’t all the attractive to Keith, but Lance seemed to think differently. Already saddling up to one of the aliens to flirt them into his bed probably. Keith scoffed and turned away, scowling. He decided to distract himself with Allura and the queen’s conversation.

 

“Thank you Queen Palmara for allowing us to come visit your planet.” Allura said kindly, shaking the aliens hand.

 

“Of course, all of the Paladins of Voltron are welcome here. We are pleased to be on your side. The Galra are treacherous creatures.”

 

Keith felt himself shrink into himself at that statement. Of course, being half Galra never was easy for him since the beginning, but it was worse when an alien race who was on their side, was belittling your race too.

 

Suddenly an arm was wrapping around Keith's shoulder, and a warm body pressed up against his side, “Not all though, our buddy Keith here is half galra, but he’s a good guy. The red Paladin to be exact. Our best pilot here.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Lance. Fucking Lance who wasn’t dying in the heat, who was smiling at him with the strength of a billion suns. Keith felt himself flush, and the heat was starting to become unbearable.

 

The Queen turned to look at the boys, one of which was shrinking into himself and the other who was starting to pull away from the other with a blush on his face.

 

“Well of course. All in the favor of the coalition are welcome here. We thank you Keith, and the rest of the good galra out there.” She smiled kindly and turned back to Allura. “You all look like you’re feeling the affects of the great heat on this planet. Come, we shall escort you to your chambers. They have built in cooling machines, and you shall rest. It must have been a long walk.”

 

“Yes, thank you so very much.” Allura said, bowing to the Queen with respect.

 

“Of course! We shall discuss the efforts of the coalition over breakfast tomorrow”

 

Keith still was tense under Lance’s arm until the taller boy had finally pulled away.

 

“Uh sorry, about that. I forget you’re not really all about being touched.” Lance said to him, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 

Keith looked up at him with a small smile on his face. Lance had remembered how physical contact made him feel, that’s sweet.

 

(Keith actually is in desperate need of physical contact, especially from Lance, but he won’t admit that.)

 

“It’s okay, you defended me. So it’s fine.”

 

Lance visibly relaxed and then clapped Keith on the back. The raven jolted forward with the force and Lance chuckled. “Let’s hurry up, I’m dying to get out of this suit.”

 

“Yeah and I’m dying to get that suit off of you.” Keith mumbled. The words going unnoticed to Lance.  

 

**

 

The hotel (if that’s what you would call it) was large and grand and it was enough to make Keith’s eyes widen in awe. The lobby had high golden ceilings and a large crystal chandelier that hung proudly. Guess wealth was shown in the same ways all throughout the galaxy.

 

Lance seemed to be infatuated with the glittering floors and the shimmering walls. He was mesmerized and Keith couldn’t stop staring at him. The Golden lobby seemed to make Lance look even more sun kissed. Keith turned away from him with a blush on his face.

 

The Paladins gathered by Shiro and Allura as their room keys were handed out. First Hunk got his, then Pidge and then of course Shiro and Allura. Lance grabbed his own and Keith followed suit except.... what the fuck??

 

“I’m terribly sorry but, we’re out of room spaces. This is a grave error on our part and the Paladins of Voltron should have all the space they require, but we’re quite busy.”

 

Keith kind of stared at the alien with a blank expression. He watched her shrink under his scrutinizing gaze. He wanted to lash out at her, but it’s honestly not worth it.

 

“I’ll just sleep in the hallway or something.”

 

She looked horrified, her green skin paling and then flushing all at once. “I don’t believe that is a good idea-“

 

“Keith, just stay with me.” Lance spoke up, a faint blush across his cheeks.

 

“Seriously?” Keith asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah it’s no problem. There are two beds in there right?” Lance asked the concierge.

 

She flushed blue and shook her head sadly, “I’m sorry, there is only one bed. However it is a double if that helps?” She offered a tentative smile.

 

Lance sighed but nodded. “Yeah that’s fine, thanks.” He smiled at her that heart throbbing smile that constantly made Keith’s knees weak. “Let’s go Keith.”

 

Keith followed after him with a fluttering heart. Maybe sharing a room with Lance wouldn’t be so bad? He could get through it. For Christ’s sake he lived with Lance.

 

They walked to the room in silence, Keith noticed Lance would not stop thrumming his fingers against his thigh but decided to just let it go.

 

Lance opened the room with his keycard and immediately, Keith regretted letting himself stay with Lance. The bed looked plush and soft, a canopy overhead. They had ceiling high windows that let light filter in and bathe Lance in golden light and _shit_ this was not good for Keith.

 

“Wow.. this is nice as fuck.” Lance said, letting out a low whistle. Keith took in the large flat screen TV and the sectional sofa. Damn, this was a lot better than the castle. He needed a break from that place.

 

“This is... really cool.” Keith whispered, he felt himself smile.

 

“Yeah.” Lance said after clearing his throat. Keith looked up at him.

 

“So who’s taking the couch and who’s taking the bed?”

 

Lance chuckled before plopping down on the couch, Keith saw him grimace before slightly relaxing into it. “I’ll take this bad boy. You should have the bed.”

 

Keith quirked an eyebrow “I think you should have the bed. If you sleep on the couch you’ll complain about how your back hurts.”

 

“Hey! No I won’t. I’m not a piss baby.”

 

Keith busted out laughing at that. “Piss baby?”

 

“Yeah. Why are you laughing?”

 

“Because,” a snort that Lance really found adorable, “It’s fucking funny!”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and laughed along. “Anyway, I’ll take the couch okay.”

 

“No. I’ll take the couch.”

 

Keith watched Lance’s mouth turn into a frown, “Seriously Keith, take the bed. I don’t care.”

 

“No.”

 

“You know what? Fine. Let’s just share it!”

 

Keith froze, and felt himself blush. Lance wanted to share the bed? Could Keith even manage that? Manage sleeping next to Lance, only mere inches away from him?

 

“Are you serious Lance?” He choked out.

 

“Yeah. It’s fine, I’ve shared beds with a lot of people before.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you have.” Keith mumbled.

 

Lance winked at him and Keith hated that he blushed. He scoffed and turned away, grabbing the change of clothes the Tropicalanis laid out for him.

 

“I’m gonna go change.”

 

“Alright Mullet, I will as well.”

 

Keith grumbled an okay and locked himself into the bathroom. He threw his clothes on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was still sticking to his face. The room wasn’t much less hotter than the outside and Keith had known that the sleeping arrangements were going to be a lot worse because of that.

 

“Get it together. It’s just Lance. You’re just sharing a bed with him. It's not a big deal.”

 

Keith changed with his new found confidence that was sure to be snuffed out as soon as he saw Lance. The tunic he wore was sleeveless and airy, as to not overheat him. It was white that faded to red at the hem of the garb.

 

Once he was finished, Keith opened the door to find a shirtless Lance tugging on his tunic. He was surprised to see abs because of how often Lance wore baggy clothes and didn’t seem to train much. Of course he was fit underneath it all. That boy was always hiding something.

 

“Hey. You look good.” Lance said, looking at Keith with a warm smile. How can he just say stuff out loud like that???

 

“Uh thanks, you look pretty good too.”

 

Lance just chuckled and straightened out his tunic. It really complimented him well, the blue of the robe brought out his ocean eyes. His skin looked to be gleaming under the soft lights of the room. Keith was absolutely going to go bonkers.

 

“So how do we do this sleeping arrangement?” Lance asked.

 

Keith regarded the bed with skepticism and thought about it for a second. It would be best to be as far away from each other as to not get overheated. This planet was way too hot for Keiths liking. He also didn’t want to be close to Lance for he might just cuddle him and never want to let go.

 

“You stay on that side of the bed,” he pointed to the left, “and I’ll stay on this side and we’ll be very far away. Very. Far. Away.”

 

Lance looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a tired look. “Whatever you say, man.”

 

Lance turned on the bedside lamp and then the ceiling light off. They both climbed into bed, quick to stay as far away as possible, but Keith longed for Lance just to hold him. He was probably going to struggle to fall asleep.

 

“Goodnight Keith.” Lance said quietly into the darkness.

 

“Night Lance.”

 

**

 

Keith was fucking hot, like burning up. He felt like he was being held in a furnace. He grumbled and turned on his side and felt himself being pressed into another warm presence. It felt safe, and comfortable, so he snuggled in closer. He felt something around his waist tighten and pull him closer and Keith swore he could be in heaven.

 

He felt a hand caress his back, and a sleepy mumble above him. It was weird, that Keith felt this safe and warm. He never felt that way in his own bed. Keith sleepily opened his eyes and was surprised to say the least to see a chest wrapped in a blue fabric right in front of him.

 

It hit him all at once.

 

His legs were tangled in Lance’s. Lance’s arm was wrapped around his back and the other was absentmindedly stroking Keith’s hair.

 

(Ah hah so he doesn’t hate his hair does he?)

 

Keith should’ve moved right then, should’ve extracted himself from Lance’s hold and never talked about it again. But he didn’t. He indulged himself. He snuggled in closer, wrapped his own arm over Lance’s waist and tugged the taller boy towards him.

 

He may have been on fucking fire but he didn’t care. Lance’s embrace felt like refreshing water on a hot summer's day. The fingers on his back were gentle as they rubbed the knots out of his muscles. The hand in his hair was soothing as it brushed stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

 

Keith had never felt so content than in that moment.

 

He felt like he belonged there, in Lance’s arms.


End file.
